Ode to the Naive
by TritionicRage913
Summary: There's more to the girl than meets the eye. While gaining feelings certain rude hanyou and running from math tests, she'll soon be fighting for not only her life, but lives of all Japan. -sighs- Is a school girl's work EVER done?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, TritonicRage913 here! My first story, actually re-written, I've been in the process of revising everything I written in the past year. Let me stop my babble, read and review, add, do all that good stuff!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

_

* * *

_**Intro and Heartache**

**0o0  
**

Kagome Higurashi was unlike your average sixteen-year-old girl. She was born with inherited powers of a priestess. Her grandmother was Midriko Higurashi, one of the greatest and strongest priestess' Japan ever possessed. She lived a long life, though she died before Kagome could really know her. Though while she was alive, she, through Kagome's mother Aoi's request, sealed her powers deep within the chassis of Kagome's soul. Madoki, Kagome's father, protested this, wanting Kagome to embrace her destiny of surpassing Midriko and securing her legacy. Aoi wanted Kagome to have normal life, knowing that if youkai knew Midriko had a descendant, they'd no doubt come after her. Midriko understood and complied with having her powers and her identity concealed.

On the eve of Midriko's death however, she received a premonition…that the _'great evil'_ will break out of his seal during Kagome's time, and she knew she would not be alive to kill him for good. She agreed to Aoi that she'd conceal Kagome's powers, but should the _'great evil'_ break out of his seal, she must give Kagome the parchment to unlocking her true powers and she must indeed fulfill her fateful task of re-sealing him. She made Aoi promise this to her and within two days Midriko passed away. Aoi would keep that promise, but always made a secret prayer that her premonition would not come true.

Kagome grew up happily. She was like any teen on the surface: bubbly, out spoken, and mostly…naive. She called it being a hopeless romantic. She dreamed of her white knight of a guy. Handsome, charming, well groomed, and mannered, ah yes, a naive soul she was. She was nearly clueless about sex, and would turn red at the sound of any type of sexual vulgarity. Her innocence and high level of the naive was hilarious to most of her peers, but it didn't stop her from being her. She could be headstrong at times as well; she thanks her younger brother for that.

Living in a world of co-existing with youkai was something she was use to, although descendants of youkai exterminators were beyond appalled, her father was included. He hated youkai and thought all should be damned to hell for good. Her mother on the other hand just feared them. They couldn't just kill humans as they use to; they'd get purified, which meant death to them, if they killed each other, it was fine. No point of humans getting in the middle of arguments between youkai was the basic thought of many. Most youkai kept away from human, while some, like most humans, complied and even mixed with humans. Hanyou's…beings of half-human, and half youkai, were so common as well. Kagome lived in East Lake; not huge populations of youkai were here, though on the southern half of Tokyo, they were everywhere.

Never the less, Kagome lived fine. Madoki died in a fatal car crash when she was ten, so now it's just her, her brother Souta, her mom, and her grandfather. Her mother was working hard to support them. Unfortunately, Kagome's life would ultimately sing a completely different tune. One day while at work, Aoi was called into her boss' office.

"Miss Higurashi? Please sit down." Aoi sat nervously in her seat, hoping her boss had good news. Though something inside her said it wouldn't be.

"As you know, the company has gotten real tight with workers, this economy isn't what it use to be…but I must be frank. You will no longer be needed here." Her heart sank. What would happen to her father? Souta? Kagome? As her head filled with worst case scenarios, her attention was lifted.

"But…I will help you. My older brother is looking for a permanent full time secretary, I recommended you for the job."

"Ms. Tawka, I cannot thank you enough." Tears welled up inside.

"I'm not done. His company resides in South Side. You would have to relocate your family. But I assume that's a change you will make?"

"Yes ma'am. I would be a fool to turn down this gracious offer. I will move immediately." Though her mind was telling her to be more hesitant.

"Good. You are scheduled to start working there next week. Here is the paperwork you will need. You will receive your last check promptly, so you will have the funds for the move."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Ms. Higurashi knew South Side was heavily populated with youkai. She feared for Kagome. What if this is the start to the prophecy? What if this is when her powers are needed there? Aoi was happy she had a job…but she her insides were in a state of panic about Kagome's well being.

"You are welcome. Workers like you are far and in between. I'd keep you if I could afford you. But I must stress you cannot tell anyone about this. Everyone will flood my office trying to have what you have. I'm not a personal job seeker."

"My lips are sealed shut." Aoi nodded and left the room. South Side was the beginning of Midriko's premonition and even if Aoi didn't have an ounce of power in her blood, she'd have to be a fool not to trust her intuition.

_'Please…please let Kagome remain a happy child. I don't want her to face…**him**. Please…stay sealed. Please keep her safe in South Side.'_ She thought with prayer in her car.

O0O

Teens yelled and jeered, as it was a close of another day at East Lake High. Some were staying after for activities, others were just soliciting. Kagome stood outside the entrance gates with her youkai friend Kagura Surato. She was waiting for her crush Kyo Jakei, she then decided to tell Kagura why they were standing there.

"I'm going to give Kyo a love letter!" Kagome blushed at her admittance; Kagura turned to her with an incredulous look.

"A love letter? Seriously? How fucking old are you? We are juniors in high school. We'll graduate next spring for crying out loud!" Kagura would always try to wise the girl up when it comes to talking to boys but no, she watches teen drama shows and assumes THAT'S how everything MUST work! It was like Kagome wanted the typical teen angst romance.

"I can't help it! I tried talking to Kyo, but something always stops me! So, I'll write him a letter confessing my love, and demand he accepts it!" Kagome shook her fist in the air.

"Well…hurry up. I'm burning my ass off out here. Plus, I don't hang around after school hours." Kagura scoffed at Kagome, but did a small a grin. Sometimes, her innocence was truly adorable. Maddening at times, but adorable none the less.

Kagome's heart raced as she saw Kyo and his friends walk out the gym. He was gorgeous to Kagome. Dark hair, dashing smile, and was not conceited; that was the biggest turn on. As he got closer, he noticed her and Kagura standing near the school gates.

"Yo Higurashi! Surato!" He grinned, "You chicks waiting for a ride?"

"No. Kags, I'll meet you across the street." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to see the fiasco that was begging to happen. Unbeknown to her, it'd be worse than she thought.

"Hehe. Um. Kyo…I have something to give you." She blushed and stared at the paper in her hands. She was now battling whether not she should go through with giving it to him.

"Well…what is it?" he arched his eyebrows and tapped his foot in impatience. She stretched her hand out to him. "Please read!" she cried. He turned and winked at his friends as he got the note.

"Well, what's this Higurashi? A LOVE note?" his friends giggled as they drew in closer. Kagome's face burned. "…Could you tell your friends to give us privacy?"

"Nah, I want them to hear the note too!" he laughed as he read the note word for word. Kagome was so embarrassed; they laughed with each emotional word she wrote.

"God, you sounded like a stalker!" laughed Kyo. Kagura was enraged in the site and came to Kagome's aid. Throwing her self in front of her, Kagura yelled, "Kyo! How **DARE** you mock a woman's most sincere emotions!" her red eyes burned with fury, "**_Fuujin no Mai_**!" she hurled her weakest wind attack at the boys, sending them hurling into a nearby bush. Closing her fan, she grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Let's go!" she pulled the now crying Kagome away from the scene. Never in her life had she felt so stupid. Kagura stopped once they turned the empty corner to her house.

"Kagome! Please stop crying!" she pulled her into a tight hug, which made Kagome cry even harder.

"Kagura…I…he…laughed at me," she gasped for air, "he LAUGHED at me!" she continued to sob into her chest. "Kagome, he was a dumb ass…but he was clever at hiding it. But I always tell you that---."

"Not all gentlemen are really genuine. I know…I was setting my self up huh?" Kagome sniffed.

"No! It would've happened to anyone." Kagome stepped away from her. "No it wouldn't! Because they're not as stupid and naive as I am! Go on! Admit it!" Kagura gripped her hands.

"Kagome! You are fine the way you are! I never tried to _change_ you, but I tried to _advise_ you. Your innocence is completely fine. Kyo is a deceitful snake that deserves karma. No man like that deserves you!"

Kagome smiled weakly. Kagura was her backbone. She'd never survive what just happened if it wasn't for her.

"Let's go home." Kagome sniffed once more and held Kagura's hand.

* * *

That prick! Oh yeah Fuujin no Mai: Attack of the Wind Blades

How ya like it? Huh? HUH? R&R! Please! 8D


	2. News

_The News_

Kagome was feeling much better now. Kagura was hanging out with her over her house. That was the most horrific moment of her life yes, but she knew it could be worse. In fact, Kagura's story made her sober up to her hurt feelings. Kagura was from South Side, she wanted to leave her wreck of a life there. Her love, Sesshoumaru Taisho, believed lies from some mysterious source that she was involved with someone else in the wolf youkai tribe, whom had ties to Takimaru De'nai, the great inu-youkai InuTaisho's murderer. That hurt Kagura so much that he didn't trust her, it hurt her so much that she decided to leave. It took her forever for her to tell Kagome that after knowing her for a while. Now thinking about it, she felt ashamed she let something as small as that letter to drive her to hysterics like that.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have acted that way before, it could've been worse." Kagura turned to her, knowing where she was going with it. She smiled and shook her head.

"You're fine. Hm…it's all in the past. I'm a grown woman now, I feel stupid for pining over a man for this long. I must admit I still miss Sesshoumaru at times." She chuckled. Kagome could tell that she was still head over hills for Sesshomaru.

"No! It's not stupid, it wasn't your fault, and he must have been quite the guy to have you even having feelings for him."

"Yeah…he was. But, I owe it to myself to move on. Kagome, sometimes, what you want, isn't always good for you." She gently pulled her nose and smiled.

"I'll remember that."

"WE'RE HOME!" shouted Souta, Kagome's little brother. He ran in front of the couch.

"Ah, I see you and the Wicked Witch of the East is here also."

"Cram it, nerd in training." Kagome laughed at Kagura's snide remark as she went to the kitchen with her mother.

"Hey mom!" she hugged her tight.

"Hey babes, uh, listen. There's something I have to tell you." Before Aoi could let it out, the phone rang. "Umm…let's wait until dinner honey."

"Okay!" she skipped back into the kitchen to Kagura and Souta still bickering. "Yo Kagu, stay for dinner, mom's got news!"

"Fine, as long as this NERD face is stuffed with food." Kagura folded her arms and followed Kagome up the stairs.

"I AM NOT A NERD YOU WITCH!" Souta called after him. "Grandpa will purify you if I tell you messed with me." Kagome snorted.

"With what? Store bought sealers? Don't think so." She laughed; their poor old man actually believed he was a real priest. Kagome and Kagura stayed in her room just talking about stuff until dinner was ready.

o0o

After the family ate dinner, Aoi braced herself to announce the move.

"Kagome, as you know, there's something I have to tell you. I was laid off today and---."

"You fell in a bale of hay? What kind of news is this?" her father squinted his eyes.

"I said I was LAID OFF." Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no! What, what will we do?"

"Well, here's where it's bittersweet. My boss was able to find me a new job." Kagome sighed in relief, "Geez mom, then what's the problem? You scared me for a minute."

"The job is in South Side." Aoi said sternly. Kagome paused. That would mean they'd have to move. She'd have to leave Kagura? To be honest, she's the only thing she'd miss about East Lake. Kagome would never have to set foot in that school again, let alone see Kyo's ugly face again. She turned to Kagura who looked crushed, but kept herself refined.

"Oh…I see. When do we move?" If her school life were under any better circumstances, sure, she'd be pissed. But…after what happened earlier, she's thinking _'heave ho to South Side_!'

"This weekend, tomorrow I have to go down there to see the house she suggested we'd live in. It's close to the house; she was the one who called earlier." Aoi questioned Kagome's calm reaction. Surely this was Midriko's doing…? Aoi shook her head, now she was just being paranoid.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you, you're excused." Kagura and Kagome went back to her room.

"Aww man! I wanted her to be upset! There goes my dinner and live teen movie." whined Souta. Aoi give him a scolding look.

"I don't want you to go." Kagura said lowly, "I want you to stay here with me."

Kagome frowned, "Kagura…well…at least you can fly and see me. South Side really isn't far from East Lake."

"It won't be the same!" she shrieked. Kagome hugged her. "I'll call you everyday after school, and on weekends, use your nifty feather to see me, okay? It'll work." Kagura sighed. "I'll still miss you on school days."

"I know." Kagome whispered. She was scared, what all will happen to her in South Side? And for some weird reason…she kept getting the feeling that…this was the start of something much greater that she could begin to understand.

0o0

The day after breaking the news, Aoi went down to South Side to see their new house. Ms. Tawka accompanied her.

"This house is really nice. I'm sure this will make up for the sudden change of scenery." Aoi shook her head. "No, no not at all. In fact, my eldest child took the news graciously." She turned and parked the car in the driveway that was under the stairs of the house. When the two women got out the car and faced the house, Aoi gasped in shock.

_'This…this is…this is…'_ Aoi confirmed her darkest fear. There stood in front her was Midriko's old shrine before moving to East Lake. It's been such a long time since she's seen it, over the years, she forgotten about this place completely._ 'No! It can't be starting…Kagome's still so young! Her powers will be needed to be unsealed so soon?'_

Thinking she was taken back by the beauty of the home, Ms. Tawka smiled proudly. "Yes, I knew you'd like it." Aoi turned to her with mouth still gaping open. "Be careful Ms. Higurashi, you might catch flies." She laughed. "The history of this old shrine is quite the tale. The powerful priestess Midriko once lived here. It was also that here in South Side she sealed the great _evil one_, soon after…she left this place. No one knew where she moved to after sealing him. But anyway, you can move in as soon as you can."

Aoi just nodded. _'Oh Kami…'_ she thought. Sixteen years of paranoia increased in mere two days.

_'Nothing I could ever do could prevent this,'_ sullenly Aoi resolved,_ 'all there is now…is to countdown until I have to tell her.'_


	3. Welcome To Shikon High Kags!

_Welcome to Shikon High Kags!_

The move was long. The move was tedious, Kagome was so glad they were finally done. All that week it was go to the old house, load, and go to the new house and un-load. Same crap all week! But at least the new house was pleasant. It was really an old shrine. Kagome actually liked it, though she found it odd how her mother reacted when she told her that, like she was disgusted with it. Kagura helped with move and was staying over that Friday night. Souta and grandpa were watching TV.

"Kagome, Souta, you two can't stay up all night Sunday; I have to get you guys registered for school Monday."

"Mom, it's Friday, let us have a two days of peace!" Souta passed the bags of chips to grandpa.

"This shrine was the shrine your ancestors purified youkais!" he waved a parchment as he ate the chips. Aoi was thankful that Kagome never really believed him, not saying her father was a real priest, he wasn't, but he always liked to think he was.

"Grandpa, didn't you say that about our last house?" Kagome asked bored.

"No. No I didn't say our last house was plagued by horses."

"You're doing that on purpose." Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"You're purple? I know." Souta and Kagura laughed. "Don't entertain him." Kagome snapped and grabbed Kagura's arm. "Let's go to my new room." She dragged Kagura away from the spectacle and to the stairs.

"Wow, your room is kinda big!" marveled Kagura as she sat her bag of clothes down.

"Yep. Souta threw a fit because his room is the smallest up here." She chuckled. "I like my desk facing out towards the moon. I got a nice view."

"Sounds like you like your new digs." smiled Kagura.

"As long you're here and visit me, I'll be fine." Kagome sat on her bed. Kagura smiled and sighed. "Be careful down here Kagome, and don't believe everything. You know how you are." She winked, lightly teasing her. "I'll be sure to not be so dense. I promise." They laughed together.

o0o

That Monday morning, Kagome was modeling in front of the mirrors of her new school Shikon High. Kagome HATED her new uniforms. She couldn't stand the color green, and the red bows were ugly! She was far from being a fashionista, but at least her old uniforms looked a heck of a lot better! Kagome couldn't get over this ugly thing. She was fidgeting around in the girls' bathroom, trying to look her best in horrific clothing. Sighing hard, she knew she shouldn't be late for her first day of class. Just as she was about to leave, three loud giggling girls entered the bathroom, their talk was ceased when they saw Kagome.

"Hey! You new?"

"Yeah, we've never seen you around here, what's your name?"

"Where you from? Are you a junior like us?"

Kagome couldn't believe the third degree she was getting.

"Uhm, I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, I am a junior, and I'm from East Lake."

"Ah, why'd you transfer in your junior year? Didn't like your school?" one with the shortest hair asked.

"Girls! We're so rude! We're asking her all these questions, and the poor girl doesn't even know our names! I'm Yuka!" the one in the middle shook her hand.

"I'm Eri!" she was the shortest with wavy hair.

"And I'm Suki!" said the one with the short flat hair.

"Nice to meet you…three." Kagome's nerves were nearly shot, mostly out of nervousness, she's dealt with people equally or more annoying.

"Yeah! You can totally hang with us. Know your schedule?"

"Sure, you three can tell me where my classes are." She handed the paper to Yuka.

"Oh my God! You're in all but one class with all of us!" Yuka cheered.

"And which class is that?"

"Last period." Eri looked at the paper.

"Oh. Ok."

"Yay! Well C'mon! You're in our group now Kagome!" Yuka pulled Kagome by her wrist.

Kagome was antsy about how friendly these girls were. But maybe it was okay.

Kagome received stares from the people that crowded the hallway as Yuki continue to drag her to class.

"Watch it! Coming through! New blood is here!" called Eri, making Kagome look at her. _'N-n-new blood? What kind of school **IS** this?'_ People weren't kidding when they say South Side was crawling with youkai, nearly _everyone _was an hanyou or full blooded, and the minimum dose of pure humans trailed the bustling hallway. Yuki stopped at some lockers. "Fuck! I just remembered I need my notebook. Hold on Kags." Eri and Yuki were making small conversation when some girl walked up behind Kagome.

"Ugh! Inuyasha and me broke up AGAIN! I swear that bastard is impossible." Kagome heard the bang of her tearing her locker open. "You two will get back together, you guys like to fuck each other too much." Laughed another female's voice. Kagome blushed. How could they talk about such…actions so calmly? She felt the silence behind her back. "Hey you." She turned to see a closer look of the girl. Her straight hair went all the way to her back and her eyes were a dark brown color.

"Yes?" Kagome fully turned to her, she narrowed her eyes at her, "You must be new, I never saw you before. What's your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She smiled, and the girl returned the smile, "Kikyou Daijin," she looked to see the Not So Secret Slutty Trio looking at them. "You're new, so I'll give you a piece of advice: Watch the company you keep." She winked and turned on her heels. "Come on Tsubaki, we'll be late." Kikyou felt something from Kagome, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She made a note to remember her, just in case.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! The queen bee just talked to you!" Yuki wailed. Kagome didn't know it was such a big deal! To her, that talk was cordial at best. "She's a priestess you know, and quite powerful! Tsubaki is also a priestess, but not as nearly as skilled as Kikyou!"

_'A priestess…wow.'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Guys, why the hell are we standing here? Yuki you got your notebook? C'mon! We'll be late for first period." The four girls ran to their class. Kagome sighed aloud as she entered the door right when the bell rang.

Kagome took her seat behind Yuki and took a deep breath. Today wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be! She knew it wouldn't last due to all the youkai around, but something told her she could hang, no sweat.

0o0

It was lunchtime; the place Kagome knew where the real adventure would begin. Her misty gray eyes looked around the huge cafeteria, which was buzzing with chatter and laughter. The girls wanted to eat outside, so they waited for her out there. She was in line getting her lunch, as she was walking towards the door that led outside, a youkai jumped in her way. His hair was tied in a high ponytail and his eyes were deep azure blue.

"Hi there, you're in my first period. I'm Kouga Wolfe, nice to meet you. It's Kagome right?"

"Yeah. Hello." Kagome smiled though the word _'wolf'_ let off a silent alarm in her brain. _'He's a wolf youkai…? I wonder does he know Kagura…'_

He smirked and got on one knee. "Be my woman!" Kagome could feel eyes turning to the scene that was unfolding. "_**Eh**_!" Kagome blushed madly. "You're so cute all red like that! Be my woman!" he repeated, more loudly. She gripped the tray in her hand. Was this guy messing with her?

"Keh, Kouga, your taste has diminished completely." A voice behind her laughed. She turned to see the most handsome guy she's ever met. He was so tall, and had ice white hair that hung around his frame. Molten gold eyes that shamed the sun looked at her. But what he said completely sunk in…

_'Wait a minute! Did he just call me **ugly**?'_

"Why do you care dog breath?" Kagome turned back to Kouga. "Kouga…I…it's uh…"

"See, she doesn't seem that very bright either." Kagome whirled around to the rude boy. "Hey you! Go away!"

She then turned to Kouga, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to say no…" she rushed to meet her new friends outside.

"Sorry I took so long, I got caught in the middle of something." Kagome sighed as she took her seat under the tree.

"Heh. We saw. That guy was Inuyasha Taisho. Kikyou's sex buddy." Eri chuckled.

_'…Taisho? As in Sesshoumaru Taisho?'_ Kagome ignored the other half of Eri's information. _'Was he in some relation to Sesshoumaru? Kagura's Sesshoumaru? She never mentioned that he had a brother…did she even know he had a brother?'_

"Well, he's rude." Kagome scoffed as she began to eat her lunch. "If I'm rude then you're ugly." She looked up to see the hanyou stand in front of her. Frowning, she replied, "Pardon me sir, I don't recall giving you any reason to detest me so." His noise twisted.

"Your scent is deplorable. You smell like garbage! And that is why I _detest _you!" he mocked her.

"Inuyasha, stop being such an ass. Sorry chicky." A girl with light brown hair tied in a high ponytail said. She also donned hot pink colored eye shadow over her walnut brown eyes. Inuyasha scoffed and flipped Kagome's tray, sending her food all over the ground. Kagome eyes' sparked with pure fury and she jumped up in the boy's face.

"HOW **DARE** YOU! YOU STUPID…STUPID PIECE OF **CRAP**! **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA**!" she shoved passed him and ran for the girls' bathroom. Slamming the door of a stall, she broke down into tears. Why did he do that? She didn't even know him and he was all in her face insulting her. And to think she thought he was handsome!

"Hey, are you in here?" a familiar voice asked. Wiping her face, she opened the door the girl who tried to stop that jerk.

"I am SO sorry. My name's Sango Taijin. That Inuyasha was being more of a prick than usual. He just broke up with Kinky Ho, so I guess that's the cause of it all." Kagome thought back to earlier that morning when she heard her say the same thing. Kinky Ho, she didn't want to think about how she earned that nickname.

"That gives him no right to say such nasty things to me! I don't even know him!" Sango held her hands up. "I am in no way defending him! I just said that's probably why he's being an even bigger prick." Kagome settled down. "I knew that…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Sango smiled.

"I uh…guess this is a pretty bad time to welcome you to the school."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, but I don't care. Nice to meet you." they shook hands. Kagome knew that today was only the beginning of her new life at Shikon High


End file.
